Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The presently claimed invention relates to tire tools and more particularly to a mount and demount head for tire machines, and a clamp foot adapter for accommodating different sized wheel assemblies.
Background Art
Presently, there are few options for tire machine heads for mounting and demounting tires from rims. These include a “duck head” type tool; however, these tools are sized for particular configurations of wheel assemblies and different sizes of tires and rims. Secondly, these types of heads work on a different principle by having a lip that follows the contour of the rim while in operation. This type of head does not work on smaller wheel assemblies, such as ATV or wheelbarrow wheels. In addition, these types of heads tend to stretch the tire bead causing scars and tears to the bead and damage to the tire rim.
In addition, there is no type of tire machine that can accommodate smaller wheel assemblies as discussed above. The clamp feet on prior art tire changers are designed specifically for certain types of wheel assemblies, such as passenger car assemblies or truck assemblies and are not adaptable to the smaller sized rim assemblies.